


The Legacy

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [7]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Cult worship, Shooting, Strong Ideaology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the grave these five outcasts will rise, and take the Earth for themselves, because it was their legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Original Work: [The Legacy](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/423994/The-Legacy/)  
> Story Helped Along By: [The Legacy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REOqZii0cYA) by Black Veil Brides

Five black clad figures zoom passed on equally black clad motorcycles.  
  
The five of them looked like they were made for the metal they were riding, and they were made for the metal that they all loved to play.  
  
But they were escaping from the disaster they had left in their wake; that disaster being the false lies, and false sin's that God and the Devil created to keep everyone in line, but God and the Devil didn't count on five of the once-upon-a-time angels plus demons to rebel against both of them and leave their symbol along the way.  
  
The five wanted to make their own rules on their old fathers playing field. They wanted to take that field as their's and turn it agianst God and the Devil, because they believed the both didn't deserve it. All they knew was that their black hearts were full of chrome and battle scars and they wanted to be the one's that could be superior for once.  
  
The Legacy, that's what they called their rules and their world. The Legacy was born from a dream the five each had, a world for those that didn't belong in Heaven nor Hell for they were outcasts to both because they didn't believe God or the Devil were right in what the Preacher's preached in church or what Satanists did within their occults. The outcasts were their target's because they knew there were so many of them in both places; not just Heaven.  
  
"Arrrrrrghhhhh!" a being screamed out as it rose from a busy street, it's long leather wings stretching for six-hundred kilometers in both directions as it rose from the cage it had been waiting to be released from for centuries now. It's body was as black as the midnight sky and it's eyes as white as the heaven's; a pure white that looked so horrible on such a monsterous creature. The creature's jagged teeth looked like it could tear apart any demon any day, and still be ready for more to come. It served only five master's and they were the outcast's that the creature's had been waiting for all those long years to show up.  
  
Andy smirked as he looked up at the creature that had been awaiting their arrival; he would love taking this world as his. He looked at his partner's in crime, their hand's were on this world's destiny now. Not God's and certainly not Satan's either.  
  
Andy remembered how he had came from nothing in his human life. His family had scrapped by at the skin of their teeth each and every month, but that didn't stop Andy's death. Andy's death was quick, but painful. He had been walking home one night from a store he had shop lifted from so his family would have more choices for breakfast in the morning than just bread and butter when he stepped right in front of a drive by. The bullets that had cut him down had been meant for the guy behind him, but the guy behind him only got a bullets to the shoulder and leg, but Andy took the brunt of the hits and got one to his heart, arm, temple ( when he had turned to shield himself from the other bullets), and left calf.  
  
He was left there to die until the owner of the store he had stolen from came running out in panic to see Andy lying there near his last inch of life. The owner tried his best to save Andy, but Andy was too far gone. The temple shot had blinded him, and the heart shot severed his aorta. When the emergency medical technician's got him to the hospital, he was dead on arrival.  
  
He had seen up to his funeral before he was sent to Heaven, and that's where he stayed until he met Jake Pitts.  
  
Jake Pitts had a good life as far as things went. Parent's had a stable job's, older sister was kick ass and helped him when he had problems, but, what she couldn't help him with, was the bullying he got. He always loved playing guitar and he jammed on his electric guitar like she'd die if she wasn't played. He shined her up, tuned her when needed, and replaced any strings that he'd break. His electric guitar, that he affectionately named "Bebe", was his pride and joy in his human life, and Bebe was the one that'd break his heart.  
  
He had been playing her in the band room of the high school he went to one day and, thought, he was alone, but the jocks that hated him most had, had football practice that day. And they aimed to make Jake pay for being alive.  
  
They had gone too far this time.  
  
They had tied him up with volleyball nets so tight it was cutting off his circulation in his arms and legs as soon as they were tied around him. They gagged his mouth with a spare bandana that one of the jocks had and they threw him and Bebe into the trunk of one of their beat up mustangs and drove him out to Dead Man's Trench where they set him on his knee's and took Bebe out. They had contemplated her weight from neck to head, and then, without Jake thinking what they were going to do, they hit his head with her. They kept pounding her into his skull making him end up having a severe concussion before she was finally broken to splinters.  
  
They then tied a cement block to his ankles and threw him and the cement block off the cliff and down into the trench. He never knew if his body was found or not because he didn't want to find out; he wanted to leave the nightmare behind.  
  
He had met Andy up in Heaven where they quickly became close friends until Ashley Purdy skidded onto the scene.  
  
Ashley Purdy was, with all intents and purposes, a man-whore at best. He loved his motorcycle like he loved his sex; hot, steamy, and fast. He had grown up in a poor house hold, but he lite right up outta there at the age of sixteen and never looked back.  
  
He didn't give two shits if he finished high school or not, high school didn't rule him so why even stay there?  
  
He had landed himself in Hollywood, California where he took refuge in whatever cut out he could find until he pickpocketed enough money for a hotel room and, then further on, a shitty apartment. At the age of eighteen he was given a job at a tattoo and piercing parlour that he loved almost as much as sex, but it wasn't something he really wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be in a band and play bass guitar, he wanted so much more than what he had at the current moment.  
  
So, he started saving what little money he could and bought himself a cheap bass guitar so he could start messing around with it and get the feel of it down.  
  
After six months of playing on it, he was in love with it. It achieved higher status than sex even, which was a  **huge**  accomplishment, but, still, he loved that bass guitar.  
  
After buying the bass guitar, he wanted to save up for a motorcycle, and he achieved that too. Bought one that wasn't in too bad of shape and fixed it up.  
  
That damn motorcycle cost him his life.  
  
He was running late for work one day and had been speeding to get there, at least, ten minutes behind his schedule, but a damn semi stopped suddenly infront of him and he clipped it's bumper and went skidding onto the pavement where he tore open a major blood vessel in his arm.  
  
He, too, was near dead on arrival at the hospital. They gave him morphine to keep him comfortable, but he died thirty hours later.  
  
Joining the two other outcasts in Heaven they waited for whoever else would come trampling into their new lives and they weren't disappointed when Jeremy, or Jinxx as he went by, came into their lives.  
  
Jinxx, well, his case was a different... **very**  different.  
  
Jinxx, his life was a steadily neutral one. Nothing special and nothing horrible. He was picked on until the sixth grade and then everyone left him alone, because they saw him as a waste of time to pick on when there were nerds that would bind over backwards to be accepted into the popular crowd.  
  
Jinxx just lived life, up until he was kidnapped while walking home.  
  
No, there was no ransom money to get him home safely.  
  
No, there was no one suspicous that the Police could talk too.  
  
It was like Jinxx leaped off of dry land and became a fish in the ocean; it was like he just disappeared.  
  
But Jinxx  _didn't_  disappear, no, far from it. He was right under everyone's noses really.  
  
A Satanic cult had been looking for the right sacrifice for weeks apparently and Jinxx just so happened to have all they wanted in a sacrifice right done to the color of backpack that he was carrying, and him walking home was just a plus on the cult's side.  
  
They had jerked Jinxx, quite rapidly, into the back of a unmarked van, and, then, Jinxx did a unintentional disappearing act until two weeks later when a tenant started complaining about the stench of death rising from the basement of the apartment's that the tenant lived in.  
  
The landlord cussed at the tenant and then went to the basement to find Jinxx dead. He had been tied upside down by his feet with his arms tied behind him by a rope that connected to his ankles. His neck had been severed to the spine where he was almost headless.  
  
The landlord had screamed bloody murder before yelling down the hall for someone to call nine-one-one and tell them there was a body down in the basement.  
  
The landlord ended up selling the appartments and moving to a completely different state.  
  
Jinxx's family was devastated when they were able to view his body, but it was cleaned up and his neck stitched back together so they didn't get the view that the landlord had gotten.  
  
Lucky them.  
  
Jinxx had walked into Heaven with a neutral face, but had quickly warmed up to Andy and his group of outcasts.  
  
But Jinxx wasn't the last one to join their group, last, but certainly not least, was Christian.  
  
His family was of Amish decent and he hadn't been all too familiar with the modern technologies, seeing as Amish people lived without electricity, motorized vehicles, and the like but he had one day heard a sound from the people across the streets house.  
  
It sounded like racket to some people's ears, but, to Christian's, it sounded beautiful.  
  
The drumming, the banging, the chimming of the instrument called out to him and he wanted to play the beautiful thing that had him hypnotized, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
After hearing the beautiful instrument being played over and over agian, Christian couldn't handle it and broke into the house the instrument was in and found it in his neighbor's garage. It was so beautiful when he set his eyes on it, it was like a prayer answered from his God.  
  
He played it up until he heard the neighbors walking into the door and that's when he panicked. He didn't want them thinking that he had broken in to steal anything, because he was curious about the instrument yes, but not about the other valuables within the house so he shimmied out of the little window in the garage and started running through the woods.  
  
He had intended to make a big col-da-sac so it'd look like he hadn't been anywhere near the house, let his father think him rabbitt hunting, but he ended up tripping into a crevice instead. He hadn't realized there was a cave system down here, but he  **was**  aware that his left leg was now broken and he knew that if he was to try to move said leg it'd hurt a lot, seeing as he'd fractured his right arm in three places as a child, but he didn't want to die down in the cave system as well, but, it was more likely than not, that he was going to.  
  
After eight days of no food or water and no one finding him, Christian resigned himself to his fate and dragged his, now infected, leg near to a wall and layed against it. The infection hurt terribly and knew he'd only survive a few days to two weeks at most with the type of injury.  
  
He sat there all those nights and days as the infection grew worse and worse, he sat there thinking of everything in his life, and then thinked about the one object that had made his heart sing. The instrument he played before he was trapped here. He had loved the instrument's sounds, beats, and rhythms so much that he had them memorized.  
  
Two weeks later, he died of his infection, but he never forgot the sounds of the beautiful instrument, and that's how he joined the other four outcats and that's when they started their plans of taking over Earth.  
  
The band got ready, Andy was on his spot as fire started shooting from the Earth's core, Jinxx amplified his rhythm guitar, Jake tuned his guitar that he named Elektra, Ashley strummed his bass matching the exciting beats of Christian's drum set.  
  
"We'll change the world with these guitars" Ashley said smirking to Jinxx and Jake who both nodded while smirking as well.  
  
As the outcasts started arriving from Heaven and Hell, Andy started speaking into the mic, "My fellow outcasts, my fellow Fallen Angel's listen closely to my words. No one can tell you who you are...", and soon another scream of a terrible beast rose above his voice.  
  
"The Legacy is near! Do not be afraid to be yourself, because you are worth more than what  **they**..." Andy said pointing to the sky where God and the Devil stood looking down in hateful rage "...say you are! You are no different than anyone else in this forsakened world! The Legacy was born from a dream that I and my fellow Fallen had because we wanted acceptance as well!..." Andy turned toward God and the Devil "Fuck you, you pieces of shit! We are not clones! We decide what is right and wrong! Not you!" Andy shouted at them before turning back to the ever coming outcasts.  
  
"The Legacy is something for those that have been wronged in their lives, that have been bullied, that have been shamed for the clothes they wore, the  **God**  they believed in, and the music they chose to listen to! So run! Run! Run! Never look back! For they will shame you for being who you are! Run! Run! Run! And never look back in shame! For you are all the same! Looking for something different in these worlds of clones!" Andy screamed into his mic as cheering went on around him and his band of Fallen's.  
  
"The Legacy is here! Do not look on in fear! For you will find acceptance! You will find love, hope, and want! You will be outcasts no more!" Andy roared as the last of the creautre's rose, screaming, from the burning streets.  
  
The crowd of Fallen's cheered around him as he turned to God and the Devil and did his last rebellious act. He stuck up his middle finger and told them to "Fuck you" before he dropped his hand and started singing to the crowd of Fallen's around him. They now all could feel acceptance without having to change who they were.  
  
It was an amazing feeling.


End file.
